


Winter Sun

by NeverlandFunhouse



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-02 09:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverlandFunhouse/pseuds/NeverlandFunhouse
Summary: Elia Martell had been the light of her House and Dorne hasn’t forgotten how her light was snuffed. With Oberyn's true born daughter having rhoynar, dornish and valyrian blood their plan of revenge is put into motion. Visenya Martell is going to change the Game of Thrones in favor of her family and its allies. Westeros shouldn't have forgotten: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to George R. R. Martin, I am only playing on his beautifully created world.

 

_Water Gardens – 297 AC_

 

"Visenya" Oberyn calls, the brunette turns to her father her purple eyes boring into his dark ones, she smiles at him and he can't help the soft smile that he gives his third daughter "come," he says offering her his hand. She puts her book down and goes to him, putting her hand on his offered one, she doesn't think it odd him coming to speak with her and taking a walk on the gardens, but she does find it strange that serious look on his orbs.

"Is everything alright father?" she asks and he nods putting his arm on her shoulder, bringing her closer to his frame. She puts her head on his chest and lets him guide them through the corridors to where he wants to take her, she knows that whatever he wishes to speak with her must be important as she easily recognizes the path and he is taking her to where Doran likes the most to stay and look at Water Gardens.

"Everything will be" he says in a quiet tone, she frowns at his, somewhat ominous, words not understanding it. She finds it strange that none of her sisters are there with them; the Sand Snakes were always on the loop about everything as their father had never differentiated them as everything that was discussed with her was with her sisters as well.

Oberyn had married her mother Valaena Velaryon when they were both twenty it had been Doran who had put his foot down and made her father meet with her mother, he had been enchanted with her Valyrian features, dark purple eyes and white blond hair with soft features and had agreed in marrying her. He would always say that what made him love her was that she did not care that he had other two daughters and treated them as if her own. Visenya wished she had known her, but she had died at childbirth.

They enter the patio where her uncle is sitting in his wheelchair eyes on the trees and when he turns to them Visenya can't help but feel her hairs stand on end, whatever the two brothers had to speak with her was not to be taken likely. Her father looked like he would go into battle and so did his brother.

She waits for them to start to speak, her uncle motions to a chair close to him and so she takes it, her father remaining standing by her side. When neither men speak she takes a deep breath and begins the conversation "I imagine this subject is quite serious" she says in a quiet tone and Oberyn puts his hand on her shoulder squeezing it slightly.

"Yes, it is" he says and she had never heard his voice as gravelly as it is, making her tense under his hand.

"We have news from Pentos" Doran says folding his hands on his lap and Visenya frowns at his words, she had visited Essos many times because Oberyn would encourage her and her siblings to see the world. She had been to Pentos and knew exactly what her uncle was saying, that he had news from Illyrio Mopatis a wealthy merchant that was housing the Targaryen's – not that she should know about that.

"What type of news, uncle?" she asks curious to know what type of news Mopatis had sent to her uncle.

He sighs "Viserys Targaryen is planning to wed his sister to Khal Drogo" he tells her and she frowns not having expected Viserys to marry his sister – something which she had thought he would have done himself. She understands that it is probably because of the Khal's impressive army – it makes sense, what she doesn't completely understand is why her family hadn't offered their support to the Beggar King or at least expressed their interest in doing so. She knew that they would plan something to avenge their sister and perhaps it was coming much slower than her father appreciated or the rest of the family would have wanted. She opens her mouth to speak but her uncle raises his hand asking her to wait for him to finish "Daenerys will probably be married by the end of today, her brother does not want to wait much and we want to help them have the Iron Throne back."

If she had been anyone else she would roll her eyes at her uncle, she knew that much. What she is still wrapping her head around is why she is the only one there – Arianne would be angry. What truly bothers her is that she is sure Doran will offer the help to the male Targaryen "You mean you wish to help Viserys" she says quietly and can't help the shiver that runs down at her, she had never said anything to her father, but she had met both of them when she had been staying with Illyrio – not that he knows about it.

She remembers the first time she had come in conclusion that Visery's was not fit for the Throne and should he have it all the realm would suffer.

 

 _Visenya looks at the older girl with fascination; her eyes are a beautiful color of violet, her hair so blond it almost looks white. She also notices that Daenerys doesn't smile that often, especially when her brother gives her sharp glances and she folds into herself, a shell covering her, her eyes almost always downcast and lips in a line, but Visenya had seen the true fire that exists on her – she can see a_ Dragon _._

" _He doesn't know does he?" Visenya asks quietly, looking at the landscape as Daenerys does, the three and ten girl looks startled at the break of silence._

_She seems to hesitate upon answering but after a few minutes of watching Visenya and coming to a decision about her character she asks with only a mild suspicion "What doesn't he know?"_

" _That_ you _are the Dragon," the younger girl says with a smirk, bright violet eyes widen at what was being said when Visenya sees her trying to rebuke what she had just said, her voice had been low not wanting anyone to hear what she said, it would be better for her and Daenerys._

" _N-no, Viserys is going to be King, he is the Dragon" Daenerys tells her a practiced line Visenya knows and she sighs shaking her head._

" _Have it your way Lady Daenerys," she straightens her shoulders "but even if he is going to be King he shouldn't treat you like that."_

_Dany looks away looking back to the sea, imagining Westeros, what it is like the land she had been born in, where the usurper took her chance of having a mother and a father to have a roof over her head to call her own. She feels a gentle hand on her arm, careful trying not to spook her "Come, I have a present to give you" Dany frowns, but follows the younger girl out of the balcony and back into the estate, they pass several rooms until they stop in front of Visenya's bedroom, she motions for Dany to go inside and she abides her wishes, she picks a wooden box out of the chest at the foot of her bed and gives it to the blond girl._

_Dany looks curiously at it and Visenya prompts her to open it, a small dagger lies inside it, the handle with vines drawn and jewels incrust it, the silver blade glistens and Dany knows that it must be very sharp "It's Valyrian steel," at what the other girl says Dany looks up with widened eyes "you should have something to protect yourself," Visenya picks it up and puts it on a holster she has on her other hand "strap this on your leg that way no one will see and you will always be protected."_

_Daenerys doesn't know why she does it, but she raises her skirt and straps the holster and she is glad because two minutes after she does it and looks at Visenya asking with her eyes if the dagger can be seen and the other girl shakes her head, Viserys chooses to appear on the bedroom's double doors._

" _What the two ladies are doing?" he asks and Daenerys recognizes the voice, he is trying to be charming to not show his bad side, she puts a protective hand on the box when his eyes fall on it. Visenya sees where his eyes are looking as well and she takes a step towards him a smile plastered on her lips._

" _I was presenting your lady sister, my lord; it is not something fancy only a small reminder of me for her" Viserys nods and seems pleased with the answer, he leaves not long after, Visenya sees the blond girl with a good grip on the box and she smiles and doesn't bother to take her friend from her reverie, she only leaves the room and closes the door behind her, knowing that Viserys wouldn't come to be cruel to his sister on her room._

_Daenerys only realizes she has taken a sit on one of the armchair on Visenya's room when a servant came to her for dinner, before going to the dinning room makes a detour to her room to put her present amongst her things and for the first time in – she didn't know how long – she knows she has a friend._

_Her very first real friend and the pressure of the dagger on her thigh would always remember her of it, even after she departs from Ilyrio's house._

 

"Are you against it?" Doran asks his niece, from the corner of his eye he had seen his brother approach his daughter, seeing something that he hadn't and kneeling in front of her, his hand on hers and Doran can imagine the way his brother's eyes are boring into his daughter's.

"You are hiding something" Oberyn says, he had seen the way she had shuddered when speaking the name of someone she had never seen or know about. He knows his daughters and they are strong willed women, who are not afraid of much in the world and she had been uncomfortable with the name.

Visenya takes a deep breath, averting her eyes from her father's "I am against Viserys". Oberyn puts his hand on her chin making her look at his eyes and she sees on his dark eyes the question: why? She also see how there is some hurt in them, knowing that she had probably kept something from him and so she pleads with her eyes for her father to understand "On one of my trips to Essos I stayed at Illyrio's house, I had said I was going to Lys but I went to Pentos instead, I wanted to see if the rumors were true, if he truly had under his roof the Beggar King."

There it was, something many don't believe Oberyn Martell able to express: hurt and betrayal. She hurries to further explain herself "I wanted to see them, grandfather is always saying how much mother could have been Rhaella's twin sister" her father's eyes turn softer at her admission, though she can see that some of his trust in her has been broken. With a deep breath she trudges on "As much as I am Dornish, I am also Valyrian."

"I am not angry" he says, he can understand her curiousness about the two Targaryens, he had always encouraged her in discovering her Valyrian ancestry, to spend time with her grandfather, uncle, to learn Valyrian so that she in some way could be closer to the mother she never met. And it is for her ancestry that he and Doran thought to have Visenya go and speak with the last of the Targaryen.

"I met with Viserys and Daenerys, I did not say I was a Martell I didn't want to chance what their reactions could have been, I just wished to know them and if they knew my parentage it would be difficult" she smiled sadly at her father pleading again with her eyes for him to understand to not think that she is ashamed of her name, he smiles a tinkle appearing in his eyes.

"It was something very smart of you to do, little tiger" his voice is amused and she lets a smile grace her lips flushing slightly at her father's praise.

She had always loved the nickname, especially when they had been traveling in Essos and they stopped at a small city and a baby tiger started to tail her and her father had let her adopt him.

"Viserys is cruel to his sister, he always seemed to have a touch of impatience with everyone around him and he would lash out over simple things, he reminds what everyone says of his father, Aerys. But not his sister, she was always very demure not wanting to aggravate her brother, but then…" she sighs not knowing how to explain but something always made her believe that Viserys would shout to the four winds that he was the last Dragon because if one paid more attention to his sister they would know the truth.

"What is it?" Doran asks impatiently receiving a glare from his brother for speaking abruptly with his child. Doran sighs at his brother, his protectiveness towards his daughters sometimes is tiring.

"Daenerys, she has _fire_ , she tried to hide it for the duration of my stay and from people but she is the true Dragon. If Viserys has the throne Westeros will suffer but not if another Targaryen has it." She tells her uncle looking firmly into his dark eyes and he nods at her words to tell her he had heard and would take it in consideration.

"I need you to prepare to search for them and offer them our alliance" Doran tells her and she looks at her father and he gives her a firm nod, Doran sees her hesitating at his order he raises an eye brow at her "Are you afraid of said task?" he asks and is glad that it worked in his favor, his brother's daughters are so easy to rile up much like their father.

She gets up from her chair "I will find them, but prepare our army we will need it" she tells them and leaves the terrace, Oberyn looks sharply towards his brother.

"Must you rile her so?" he asks slightly annoyed, when his daughters are angry they tend to give less thought to their actions.

"You know we need her" Doran says looking towards his favorite scenery at Water Garden, the lush greenery reflecting at every water mirror on the floor, the rich colors of the flowers bright under the harsh day light, the utter peace that it gives him is enough for him not want to ever leave this place "she has blood from Old Valyria and shares with the last Targaryen the thirst for the revenge of what has, though her revenge is not for the stolen crown but for what was done to Elia."

Oberyn nods, but can't stop thinking about what his daughter had said about Viserys and he trusts blindly in her opinion about the realm suffering under his hand "What about Viserys?"

"We will walk with caution, but knowing her she will offer it to Daenerys pretending to support Viserys" he sighs and looks over his shoulder to his brother "there are pieces of the game that settle themselves before we need to interfere."

Oberyn nods knowing it to be true, it doesn't mean he has the patience to wait for it, he doesn't know how he has been able to hold out revenge for his sweet sister for as long as he has, but Doran had said it would be all the sweeter – he is counting on it.

 

* * *

 

_Winterfell – 297 AC_

 

Robb looks to his parents and wants to wince in sympathy to his father who is probably getting hissed at by his mother. She had not been happy when they had returned with a litter of direwolf, not wanting any of her children anywhere near the puppies. She had been able to hold on to Bran and Rickon, Sansa had remained right next to their lady mother as the perfect little lady would do, even if her eyes betrayed how curious she was of the little beings.

Arya was unstoppable.

She easily dodged their mother's hand and went running towards him, Jon and Theon. Arya was quick in lowering Jon's arm so she could look better at the two puppies in his arm. Their mother had shriek as Arya started to pet the albino and grey with golden orbs puppies but his little sister was beaming at the two and laughed as the grey one nipped her finger. Jon protested when she wanted to take the grey one from his grasp but Robb had only shrugged at his brother telling him to let Arya have it.

That was when Rickon and Bran broke free from Catelyn, wanting to take a look at the puppies, after Bran had taken one from Theon's hand – the one he had hold on to on their journey back to Winterfell, Sansa left their mother's side and he was quick in offering her the direwolf which wasn't nipping at his fingers.

There was nothing their mother could do; he knows that he and his siblings will not want to be parted from their new pets.

Robb walks towards Jon who winces slightly when Catelyn's voice carries around the room and he pats his younger brother sympathetically on the shoulder "Don't mind her." He reminds his brother for the second time that day, the first had been before they had gone to watch their father performing Northern justice. By the look on his brother's face it is not easy for him to not mind her; Catelyn Stark had a dark hold over his brother, one that he very much wanted to take from her hands, one that he wished his father would put his foot down and tell her to let go, but he wouldn't.

Honor. It was the best and worst quality in Eddard Stark, that much Robb knew, he and his siblings are very proud of that characteristic in their father, even tried to imitated and follow it, but there were times in which his father would continue to uphold his honor that Robb wouldn't. Betraying Catelyn and bringing the babe from that betrayal had been the biggest slight on his father's honor, one that he tried to this day make up to his wife, sometimes letting her get too far on the way she treated his second oldest son.

Robb had taken too long to realize this and to start sending his mother dirty looks every time he saw the way she treated _his_ brother. In truth it was only because of Arya that he had finally taken his head out of his ass, his little sister didn't know it of course, but it was only because he saw Arya crying all over Jon that he started to be less Robb the lord and more Robb.

 

_He stops in his tracks when he hears a very distinctive wailing, it almost sounds like a howl and he knows to whom exactly that sound belongs to – Arya. "C'mon little sister, you need to tell me what is wrong if you want my help." Jon tells her gently and Robb stays rooted in his place wanting to see if how exactly the silent boy handled Arya._

_He hears some shuffling and knows that their little sister had probably climbed into Jon's lap seeking comfort – which she wouldn't seek with anyone else besides him and Ned. "Mother hates me" she says so sure of it that it makes Robb take a step closer to them, wanting to tell her that it wasn't true and wanting to yell a little bit at Jon who is not saying anything to tell her otherwise. Though his brother does hum and Arya continues, needing no further encouragement "I am not perfect like Sansa, I am not a good_ lady _, I don't resemble her" she sniffles and in his new position he sees Jon combing his fingers through her hair, slowly taking out her braids. Still he doesn't speak._

" _She doesn't know_ me _; everything I do is always too beastly for her and the Septa. Why can't I be like Sansa?" she whispers so gloomily that it breaks his heart._

" _Because you are Arya" Jon's voice carries the warmth he feels for their sister very clearly "you are no southern lady, you are a_ northern _lady" he says poking her sides and two things impresses Robb at that instant, how their sister opens a little smile even if the tears keep falling and how she doesn't start arguing that she is no lady. "You are a Stark, Arya, which makes you a wolf."_

" _Sansa is a Stark too" she says with a pout earning a chuckle from Jon and Robb had forgotten how long he had heard the sound leaving his brother's lips._

" _Well, you have more Stark in you than she does. There are instances that you can see the Stark characteristics in your siblings, you just happen to always_ be _a Stark and it doesn't mean Lady Catelyn doesn't love you, she is just learning to understand it."_

_Arya's tears stop and she nods in Jon's chest, her little hands grip his suddenly making the dark haired boy frown "You are a wolf just like me, right?" her question is full of self-doubt and wanting, no, needing someone to be like her too, to tell her that he understands her. Robb can see the conflict in Jon, but when his brother looks at the slightly desperate girl in his lap, wanting to have at least a sibling that she could see herself in, he nods._

" _Yes, I am also a wolf little sister" Jon's voice is a promise to Arya, but Robb can hear his doubt over the fact and he decides he wants that out of his brother head. Jon might not have the Stark name but he has the blood and Robb finally realizes that that is all that should matter to him and the rest of his siblings._

 _He enters the small room Jon and Arya had been hiding and he can see the surprise in Jon's eyes and the shame in Arya's – she hated when people knew she had cried, that she had let something get to her. "We are all wolves, little sister, Jon and you are the only ones that appear at first glance" he says portraying as much warmth he could in his voice and with a very firm stare tell his brother that he never thought any less of him. "_ All _my siblings are and anyone that says otherwise will have to deal with me." Arya grins stupidly at him and Jon lets a warm smile take over his face and Robb wants to whack himself in the head for not seeing this problem sooner, to alleviate this doubt from his brother sooner._

 

He had been too late to undo the feeling in Jon that he didn't belong in Winterfell. Now his brother had no wish other than to become a member of the Wall.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to George R. R. Martin, I am only playing on his beautifully created world.  
> A/N: I've been posting this fic on ff.net as well and on this site is a bit behind, but I'll update more here as well. Thank you for anyone leaving kudos and commenting, I really appreciate it. Also, all translations will always be at the end of the chapter.

 

_._

 

_Water Gardens – 297 AC_

 

The journey she was about to sail to wasn't going to resemble any other trip she had made to Essos. She would be looking for someone, trying to catch up to the Khalasar, this time she had a time frame, she wouldn't be able to do as she would like. Now she was an envoy for House Martell.

Her cousin would hate her more so over it.

She sighs putting another change of briefs in her bag, she could never understand Arianne, because there was nothing for the older girl to worry. Visenya didn't want the seat, she didn't want to be the head of the house. No, she only wanted to travel, she wanted to spar into the evenings, she wanted to make a name for herself like Oberyn had done. There were too many responsibilities in being the next in line for their house seat, it wasn't something she wanted and that was without remembering that she wasn't the next in line that resided with Arianne's brothers.

She rolls her eyes thinking about it and puts another set of daggers into the bag, next putting three shifts "Oberyn told me you were leaving today". Visenya's hands still, hovering over the next item going to her bag, Ellaria's voice shows how much the news about her departure wasn't what she wanted.

Visenya turns a sad smile in her features "I was going to say goodbye to you" and that was the truth she would never think about leaving without saying something to the woman who had raised her, who cares for her like she is one of her own. Ellaria opens her arms and Visenya is quick in going to the older woman and being engulfed in her hug. Every apprehension the purple eyed woman had been feeling is somewhat lifted, she can feel her heart start to pound in a normal rhythm.

"I don't like you going alone" Ellaria tells her, Visenya can hear some of her anger and she knows Oberyn will have to work to have his lover to forgive him.

Drawing from her step-mother she smiles "I know, but I also know that I am their best chance in showing the Targaryens their support." Ellaria raises her hand and gently traces under her eyes, their color the very reminder of her Velaryon blood, of her Old Valyrian blood.

Ellaria holds her face gently, eyes soft and caring making Visenya's heart clench in guilt for not telling about the mission given to her three days ago to the woman who raised her when she was just a child who was too young to be chasing her older sisters but was content in watching over her two youngest sisters "Come back" Ellaria orders her.

Visenya smiles "I will, I promise" she puts her hand on top of Ellaria's "Forgive my father, I know he didn't mean to upset you."

Ellaria laughs and smiles fondly to the young woman, of course Visenya would be worried about her father and the possible groveling he would have to make to be back in her good graces. "He needs to learn to tell me about the dangerous paths he sends our children to."

Visenya's whole body warms with how she is included in being considered Ellaria's daughter, not that the older woman wouldn't say it often, but every time she would say it the purple eyed woman would always feel the warmth explode inside herself. She knows there is nothing more for her to say and from the way Ellaria is looking at her she also knows it.

"Your father is waiting for you in our quarters" Ellaria tells her and kisses Visenya's forehead before turning on her heels but before she can exit Visenya calls her.

"Tell them I am sorry for leaving without saying anything." Ellaria nods and Visenya knows that her sisters will receive the message. She only hopes that especially Obara and Nymeria won't be too angry at her for disappearing without a word.

With her bag slung over her shoulder she makes way to her father's rooms. She knocks waiting for him to tell her that she could enter, her father had always been very adamant about his daughters knocking in warning. When she was a child she never did understand why it was one of his only rules, but after the amounts of sister she started to gather and when she would question him, he would give her his red viper smirk _"You might see something you wouldn't want to see."_ She had never failed to comply in knocking – especially when a door belonged to her father.

The door is thrown open and Oberyn looks at his daughter with fondness before taking her hand and leads her to one of the chairs in his room. She sits, though knowing that she couldn't stay for more than a few minutes, she still had to travel to the docks to embark on the last ship going to Essos of the week.

"You can wait for your sisters to come back" he offers her even though both know that she can't exactly wait, Daenerys is probably already married and going towards Vaes Dothrak. She smiles at his offer, knowing that he doesn't want her to go alone.

"Ellaria will tell them I am sorry" she sees the way Oberyn's eyes turn a little sad over the name of her step-mother, she reaches for his hand and he lets her "she will come around, you know she can never stay wroth with you."

Oberyn shake his head, his daughter selflessness still manages to impress him, how she puts others in front of herself and that is what worries him in sending her alone. When she is surrounded by Obara and Nymeria they take care of her, they don't let her be consumed in helping others before helping herself.

And he knows that she will want to do whatever is necessary for the younger Targaryen, if the fond way she had spoken of Daenerys is anything to go by and he knows it is. She will want to adopt the orphan and make her an honorary Snake, she will offer Daenerys the warmth she gives her sisters, there is no other outcome from their meeting, of that Oberyn is sure. That is the other reason Doran had been so adamant that she be the one to meet with the Targaryens and do it alone.

He certainly didn't like the way Doran thought his daughter was a pawn on his little game.

When she frowns at his silence he laughs and explains that he had been lost in thought "Sometimes I can't believe you are my daughter". When her frown becomes more pronounced he gets up from his seat, goes to her and puts his hands on her cheeks. He knows that Visenya always felt a little alone being the only one of his daughters to have his family name "You have so much of your mother" she smiles a little sadly not being able to come to the same conclusion that he had "you have her selflessness, her gentleness and her heart."

Visenya leans over her father's touch "But I _am_ your daughter." He nods and drops a kiss on her head, inhaling her scent like he hadn't done since she was a child of six. She gets up and throws her arms around him and he prays to whatever deity hears him that she isn't as brash as he is, that everything that they had taught her will be useful.

When her arms tighten and he knows she is about to let go her holds her a little tighter not wanting to let her go "I love you, father" she whispers and it feels too much like goodbye for his liking.

Slowly he lets her go from his embrace and with his eyes locked onto hers, so she knows she is not to disobey him on it, he tells her "If you find trouble, send for me."

She nods and leaves without another word, knowing that there isn't anything else for them to say to one another.

Oberyn Martell watches as his daughter's horse speeds away from Water Gardens, the little tiger they had found years ago accompanying her, but even with her trustee companion he can't help the fear that grips his heart.

Arms circle him from behind "She will be fine" Ellaria murmurs.

"She has to be." He says letting some of his fear and confidence in his daughter to bleed through his words and let be unsaid: _If she isn't, I will not have patience to avenge her, Westeros and Essos will bleed alike._

_._

* * *

_._

 

_Somewhere in Norvos – 297 AC_

 

Daenerys can't wait for them to finally stop somewhere and from the way her brother's shoulders are tense and he keeps throwing angry glares in her direction she knows he too wants them to stop. Only Viserys won't say anything about it so he is not perceived as weak in the eyes of the Khal.

The problem is that her husband already believes her brother to be weak.

She swiftly turns her eyes away from her brother going to her husband. Drogo was tenderer than she thought it would have been possible from a dothraki. She knows that the culture she had married into is not to be taken lightly, they are ruthless when needed. The way they move with their horses is something she envies very much, especially since it doesn't seem to bother them how much time they spend at top of the animal.

With a sigh she makes her horse speed a little so she catches up with Drogo, she couldn't bare another glare from her brother, knowing that most likely once they stopped to rest he would want to unleash the dragon on her. When Drogo's bloodriders see her coming they speed their horses standing in front of her and Drogo.

The Khal looks at her and she can't help the shivers that wreck on her body, the feel of his hands still burn on her skin, she still can feel his lingering kisses and how with a small smile and a brush of his nose against hers he pushes away the loneliness that aches on her bones. He smirks when he notices the way a blush settles on her features, making her violet eyes shine.

" _Fin ajjin ojil?_ " he asks as her white horse settles into the pace of his horse. He lets his eyes hover over her figure, noting with pride that her posture on top of a horse is getting better, though he can see the way she is fidgeting slightly and knows she must be hurting. He wants for her to be strong, he wants her to break from the cage her brother had put in her and as much as he wants to break it for her he knows it is important for her to do it herself. His khalasar needs a strong Khalessi and until now she hadn't asked for them to stop or make breaks, waiting until he ordered for them to stop, now he fears she will.

Daenerys sighs, knowing that as the Khaleesi she cannot show any type of weakness as it would reflect poorly unto her husband, but the way Viserys was glaring in her direction almost makes her open her mouth and ask for them to stop. But when her eyes locks onto Drogo's she knows she doesn't want to disappoint him or bring the khalasar to question Drogo's choice of a wife.

" _Anna khaleesi?_ " he prompts when she doesn't say anything to him.

She settles for a tired smile _"I was feeling lonely"_ she tells him, in an improving dothraki, a half-truth and knows it was the right thing to say with the way he gives her a bright smile, prideful.

" _You are not alone anymore"_ he assured her and she blinked away the tears that wanted to spill, the way he was always trying to reassure her without being forceful, just showing through small gestures and a few words that her life wasn't the same, it wasn't just Viserys and her.

" _Thank you._ " Drogo can see how much she means it and he traces her features and when he sees that she wants to take her hands off of the lead but is afraid to he takes one of her small hands and kisses the inside of her wrist. Her violet eyes show her trust and how much affection she has for him.

And so to show how much he appreciates and cares for her he tells her " _After the sun sets we will stop._ " She blushes prettily at his words and mouths her thanks to him. He winks at her before speeding his horse and she is quick to follow laughing and soon enough all the khalasar is racing through the grass. They will stop at sun set, but before then they had to cover more ground.

Daenerys knows Viserys will be livid, but with the wind in her face, the way Drogo smiles at her she can't find in herself to care.

.

* * *

_._

 

_Winterfell – 298 AC_

 

Robb rolls his eyes for the tenth time in the last hour, he couldn't understand why his mother felt it was important for him to know how the arrangements of the table would look like or who would sit where. Though when he notices she doesn't speak of Jon he frowns and stops her in the middle of a sentence.

"What of Jon?" she flushes angrily and he squares his shoulders preparing himself for the onslaught she will unleash on him.

"He will be sat with the soldiers" she narrows her eyes when Robb opens his mouth to contradict her, something he was doing more often, especially when the subject was his siblings – _all_ of his siblings "the queen wouldn't appreciate a bastard at the table."

Robb narrow his eyes at her usage of the word "Mother, don't speak about Jon like that."

She looks possessed and it only makes him stand his ground, he will fight for his brother "That is what he is!"

"He is my brother, that is what he is." He lets his voice grow icy much like he had seen his father doing when something or someone displeased him, the way his mother's eyes widen at his tone he knows she heard it too. He is quick to turn on his heels and leaving there to fume by herself. He has more important things to do, for example joining Jon, Arya and Bran in training their direwolves in the godswood.

When he is turning a corner he encounters Sansa, she is crouched down beside _Lady_ – her direwolf – scolding the animal for something. He laughs at the scene and his sister turns with flushed cheeks "They are a little hard to bend, aren't them?" he says good naturedly, crouching down to pet Lady.

Sansa nods "Lady was doing fine yesterday, today she doesn't hear a word I say" he chuckles thinking that it must be a trait of the litter as Grey Wind had done the same thing. Sansa looks like she is searching for something and when he raises an eyebrow she explains "Where is Grey Wind?"

"You know mother doesn't like the direwolves near her, he was more than pleased to go with Arya, Jon and Bran to the godswood." Robb stands up and offers his sister his hand, which she accepts "That is where I am going, you and Lady should join us."

He sees the conflict in his sister's eyes, with a tired sigh he puts his hands on her shoulders wanting her to listen to him "No one will see you not being a lady, come spend the day with your siblings." He sees that she is wavering so with a small smile he tells her "Lady will certainly like to be with her pack mates."

Sansa laughs at him but eventually nods her head, it would certainly be a different way to spend the afternoon and that is when she remembers "But Septa Mordane…"

Robb shakes his head and tucks her hand on his arm leading her towards the goodswood, with a pat on his leg Lady follows "I am sure she won't mind you bonding with your siblings."

Sansa knows that the Septa will very much mind, but after the tiring needle lessons she can start to understand why Arya never lasted more than an hour at it, not that she would ever tell her sister that and so she thinks she earned a afternoon playing with the direwolves – not that she will ever let her siblings tell another soul about her playing with the animals.

She is sure that Arya will want to bring it up at some point, but even that notion doesn't make her want to turn away.

Sansa looks at her brother, she had noticed that Robb had changed, that he no longer let their mother have her way in how she treats Jon, that he didn't let Theon antagonize Jon about his unfortunate parentage, he was also more lenient with Arya, teaching her how to aim with a bow and arrow and taking her horse-back riding, with Bran giving him books about famous knights and playing with Rickon.

With her he was always seeking to pull her out of lady duties, wanting her to take part on whatever their siblings where doing, today was the first day that she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"What?" he asks somewhat unsure, a hand coming to his cheek as if seeking to take something from his face.

Sansa shakes her head "You have changed" she puts it simply and he looks at her blue eyes – the same shade as his and understands what she means.

"I couldn't be lord of Winterfell if I had stayed the same." Sansa very well knows that no one would contest him becoming the lord of Winterfell if he had remained a… boy. Robb sighs knowing that his sister wouldn't let go until she had an answer that satisfies her, she is much like Arya in that sense. "I just realized I wasn't going to be a good leader if I couldn't even protect my family."

Sansa frowns and remembers of his growing protectiveness towards… "You mean Jon."

Robb looks at her seriously, having heard the disbelief in her tone "He is family" he raises an eyebrow when she opens her mouth to contest "he is a Stark but in name, Sansa and you will do well in remembering it."

She looks off put and stubborn probably because she feels as if he is betraying their mother "And why is that?" she asks him imperiously and he shakes his head knowing that it will take more than a few words to make his red headed sister see in a new light. That doesn't mean he isn't going to try.

"Because it is the Stark blood that matters in the North"

Sansa doesn't try to argue with him, something in her telling her to wisely stay quiet and a part of her understanding and agreeing with what he was saying. She can hear Arya laughing loudly and Bran screeching in anger, when they are able to see the scene Jon is very patiently telling Arya to stop laughing at Bran, patting her head to make her quiet down. Amazingly enough she does.

"It wasn't funny, Arya!" Bran says and Sansa imagines he had ben repeating that for a while now.

"Yes it was" Arya says slightly giggling, Jon admonishes her quietly and Bran looks at him in thanks. Jon raises an eyebrow to Arya who huffs but complies to his silent prompting "I am sorry for laughing Bran. It wasn't funny how your direwolf was playing catch with you making you run like a headless chicken."

Jon tries to smother a smile at his sister's antics and Sansa sees from the corner of her eye Robb smiling widely at the scene.

Lady is the one that announces their arrival, jumping into the fray of the rest of her pack mates. Arya looks at Sansa, she slightly frowns but when Jon puts his hand on top of her head again she sighs and offers a weak smile to her elder sister. Sansa is again impressed with Jon's ease in taking care of Arya's temperament.

Her sister's grey eyes widen when they settle on Robb "You should have seen" Bran is already complaining "Nymeria obeyed! I told her to go chase a rabbit and she went!" Bran falls silent, thankful that she hadn't started again on the slightly mortifying moment. She jumps to her feet taking Robb's hand to show to him the carcass lying a few feet away. Sansa tries to not scowl so much at the sight.

Jon laughs "I am fairly certain she would begin to hunt at some point, little wolf." Arya sticks her tongue out at him and Robb continues to inspect the dead animal. Sansa sits on the ground beside Bran, she can see the surprising looks on each of her sibling's face.

At that moment she knew she made the right decision in coming with Robb, their surprise in having her among them shouldn't be there, she really needed to spend more time with her family.

.

* * *

.

 

Translations:

**_Fin ajjin ojil:_** What is wrong? ** _  
_**

_**Anna Khaleesi?:**_ My Khaleesi?


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

_Myr – 298 AC_

Visenya knows she had made the right choice when she had set sail on the boat that was going to the Disputed Lands, because once they had disembarked people were quick in announcing that King Robert had been paying close attention to Essos. There were whispers that he had ears and eyes especially in Braavos and Pentos, showing to her that he is certainly preoccupied with the Targaryens.

As she traveled through the Disputed Lands she had made sure to not gather attention to herself, knowing that as it was a city of commerce information would sell quickly and the daughter of Oberyn Martell in Essos when the name of the Tagaryens have surfaced is enough to sell. She is lucky that no one had been none the wiser to who she was.

Though there were some people that would look at the color of her eyes and inquire about it she was always quick to say "I am a bastard from House Dayne" people would always mention Lady Ashara and her terrible ending, hoping that she would have something to add to the tale.

Now at the middle of Myr that lie has become smoother than Strongwine from Dorne. The woman in front of her didn't even bat an eye when she told the lie, but Visenya could see that the woman's shoulders became less tense, knowing that she wasn't speaking with someone of high birth.

"The marriage of the Khal and the last female Targaryen has been on everyone's tongue" the woman – Cat, tells her and Visenya nods emphatically humming.

"Yes, I have heard about it, but it is always the same dreadful thing. So what if they are married." She says knowing that the woman would want to divulge any sort of information to demonstrate her worth.

Cat puffs her chest putting on the counter the Myrish fire Visenya had asked for, the other woman looks over her shoulder and then leans over the counter conspiratorially "They are heading towards Vaes Dothrak"

"Obviously" Visenya answers with a roll of her eyes and Cat narrow her eyes and then smirks. _There._

Visenya contains her own smirk at having the woman tricked so easily "Yes, yes, but word is that they have finally left Qohor is only a matter of a week before they arrive at Vaes Dothrak – it was one of the quickest travels Khal Drogo has ever done."

"So he is quite taken with his Khaleesi" she murmurs more to herself but Cat nods anyway. Khal Drogo must want to present Daenerys to the Dosh Khaleen as quickly as he can and she doesn't know what to do with that information, only knows for certain that something changed.

She must get to the Forest of Qohor so she can finally reach Vaes Dothrak while gathering information along the way.

With a sweet smile and a few more minutes of conversation she thanks Cat and pays for the herbs, going towards more vendors to prepare to her travel. She could not waste any more time.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_The Kingsroad (The Barrowlands) – 298 AC_

He normally couldn't deal with more than a few minutes under Cersei's presence and by the gods he doesn't know he is putting up with every complaint she utters through the journey. He looks at the goblet of wine in his hands and he giggles, already inebriated, that was why he had been able to put up with his sister's boring voice.

_Oh there she goes again with the sour face_. He laughs out loud earning him a look from Jaime as if he wants to know why he is laughing. No, Tyrion couldn't possibly tell him that he was laughing at Cersei's cost. Jaime would become upset and after Myrcella and Tommen he is the only one in their company that he actually likes.

_Joffrey could befall ill and die whilst on the journey at least then Cersei would really have something to complain about._ He frowns at how dark his thoughts had become but then starts to laugh, of course he would wish ill on his nephew, the boy was terrible – the only one that didn't see it was Cersei, even the King sometimes looked strangely at his son.

_Well…_ he thinks looking at his nephews and niece, he knows that if someone questioned their parentage they might draw some conclusions that Cersei, Tywin and Jaime would hate. He shakes his head hating where his thoughts were leading him, he always tried to put those silly thoughts at the back of his head, not wanting to pay attention to them.

"Are you ok, brother?" Jaime asks and Tyrion nods rapidly and as quickly as he made the movement he regrets it, especially when Jaime's caring face comes to focus and he feels treacherous from where his thoughts had been.

Tyrion waves him off when he tries to help him stand, he doesn't look at Cersei knowing her sneer will be perfectly in place and if he looks at her at his state he will want to throw words into the wind. But they would only enrage her and upset Jaime, Tommen and Myrcella.

He giggles when his steps are a little difficult to make under the snow and goes back to his tent, dropping ungracefully on his cot. When the world stops to swirl he gets his thoughts in order again.

_Why did I want to come? Ah, yes._ The North, he had always wanted to see the North, he wanted to go to the Wall, the place he had heard his father often planning to send him to, but never had enough nerve to do it. Perhaps some sentimentality tied to his dead mother, the only person Tyrion is fairly certain Tywin loved with abandon.

_How sad._ He frowns at the pity he feels for his father but as soon as the feeling came it leaves him, every pain Tywin had caused him too fresh and he is almost certain the wounds he inflicted would never completely heal. And it hadn't been only him that his father had hurt, Jaime had suffered and as he loath to admit Cersei had too.

Though he and Jaime don't use it as an excuse like Cersei thinks she is entitled to.

At that moment he remembered how much he despised his father and an angry frown made way to his features. Tywin was always seeking power as if it would calm something inside of himself and Tyrion thinks it might be to quench the hole that Joanna's death left in its wake.

_How would life turn if she had lived?_ It is a question that was often in his mind. Would she feel embarrassed to have a dwarf for a son or would she love him as only Jaime has done?

He shakes his head, there is no point in wondering about it. She was dead and he was blamed for it. He can't understand why these thoughts had been plaguing him, he had been fine before. His eyes greedy to take in everything in the Barrowlands, the way that the godswood was always looking at them as if permitting them passage to the North, he could practically feel the history flowing through the ground with every step they took.

He could understand why Northerns were _colder_ , more austere. There was no place for mistakes in a place like this, with the weather very firmly dividing the weak from the strong, the ones who would survive and the ones that would lie on the ground. This was something his father wasn't aware of. The way he spoke of the Northerns was as if comparing them to wildlings, but Tyrion could see that they were important, that they knew how to survive.

Even if his observations about the North and its inhabitants were favorable, he would never admit it to them.

_Maybe being this introspective has opens doors I wished would stay shut. That is something to avoid doing again._

His eyes shut not before another giggle leave his lips at how absurd he thinks he sounds in his head, of course he won't remember his own warning, after all as his eyes close that same thought is already leaving his intoxicated mind.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Sunspear – 298 AC_

Obara looks at Oberyn while he is sitting at the head of the table, he was _finally_ explaining to the why he and Doran where quietly preparing the army. She had found it unusual that Visenya hadn't warned them that she would go to Essos and apparently didn't want hers and Nymeria's company to her trip. Now, that their father is telling them that her second youngest sister is travelling through Essos to go to the Targaryens to make an alliance with them, everything makes sense.

She is not happy and she is sure that her normally stoic face is portraying the feeling.

Obara had promised Valaena that she would take care of Visenya that she and Nymeria would always be there for the child Valaena wouldn't be able to raise, that had been one of the last things the silver haired woman had asked of her. Obara had loved the kind woman and it had broken her heart when the woman passed, but as Visenya grew she could clearly see that her new sister was very much alike the woman Obara had considered her mother. Having Valaena in her life had turned some of her edges softer, had made the remaining parts of her childhood happy and light, telling her: " _You might not have my blood but you are my daughter"_ and so she and Nymeria had learned everything relating to the Velaryon family – which she taught to Visenya.

"Have you had news of her?" Nymeria asks when she notices that Obara is very much inclined in glowering at their father rather than ask questions.

Oberyn puts a note at the table and Nymeria swiftly picks it up and reads it out loud so the rest can hear "The Myrish lace is beautiful it was a sin to leave it behind" Nymeria frowns and looks at Obara whose frown has lessened with Visenya's note.

"She is no longer in Myr" Tyene comments and the first daughter of their father and Ellaria – Elia – nods her head. Nymeria still doesn't think letting the girl in the meeting was a good move by their father. Ellaria didn't like that any of them were being involved in warfare but to have the first daughter she carried in her belly here would surely make her temper spike.

"And she is no longer in Norvos, most likely she will be at Qohor now." Obara says and Oberyn nods in agreement. Tyene and Elia frown not understanding how she had jumped to that conclusion. "She said it ' _was a sin_ ', so she already passed Sinner's Steps."

"She is nearing Vaes Dothrak, soon she will find the Targaryens and once she returns we must have the army and the ships ready for their command" Oberyn says and knows from the look in his eldest eyes that she will not stand idle. "I will need you and Elia" he looks at Tyene "to look out for the younger ones when Obara, Nymeria and I march under the Targaryens."

Tyene begins to shake her head before Oberyn gives her a firm look, not wanting her to contest to his order and she is quick in acquiescing.

Something inside Obara tells her that they can plan how much and however they want but once it was in the hands of Viserys Targaryen everything would change. When she looks to her father she can see that he knows this too, but to prepare and plan is something he needs to do so he doesn't fret too much over the fate of his third daughter.

She sighs knowing that she is much too alike her father, planning and training would have to satisfy her until she could berate her second youngest sister for leaving without saying anything and by going alone.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_Winterfell – 298 AC_

Jon hadn't thought it was possible to dislike another person as much as he disliked Catelyn, but the queen of Westeros was battling with his father's wife for the place of the person he most despised. The way the blonde looked around Winterfell as if it was a place beneath her station made him and his siblings want to sneer into her face. Her eldest son was not far behind in the competition, the blond prince was always trying to show how he was better than Robb, but his elder brother was superior then the prince in many ways.

He particularly hated the way the prince would look and speak with Arya, it was as if he wanted to try and break her, wanted her to bend to his will to take the north out of her. It was without practically any thought that Jon, Robb and even Theon would be close by of the little she-wolf so she was never left alone with the oldest prince. Joffrey like Sansa, well, he liked the way she was almost kissing his feet, seeing in him the charming prince of all the stories she would hear from Old Nan.

Jon could see in his older brother how much he hated the royal family. Their father's old friend, King Robert, was a drunk who liked to live in the past. It was clear to anyone seeing him that he cared little for Westeros and that who had ruled in truth was Jon Arryn and now it would be their father. That was something that everyone living and staying in Winterfell didn't like at all, everyone but the King.

Jon still doesn't understand why his father was saying yes to something he clearly doesn't want to do. Yes, the king has traveled and asked him in person, but Robb wasn't ready to the lord of Winterfell and it was clear that his brother knew it. He had heard an argument between him and their father about it, he hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he had heard it all the same.

Jon sighs looking at the high table his eyes on his father's tense shoulders as King Robert drops some of his wine over the table. It was honor and some sense of camaraderie between them that had pulled his father into helping his old friend. Jon just wished this was one of the times his father wouldn't let honor and duty sway his mind and that he would just stay in Winterfell.

With a sigh he gets up from the table he had been sitting throughout the dinner, he had seen enough from the royal family and he longed for the day that they would leave. Though, he believes it will be the day which he will depart with his uncle towards the Wall. It would be a pity that his last days in both home and prison will have been with the reminder of the royal family amongst them.

There is a restlessness in him tonight, he doesn't really understand why, had been the way Lady Catelyn had looked his way when she had seen him entering the dinner hall, the way the queen would sneer at everything anyone said to her, the way the eldest prince had been trying to get a rise of Robb or something else entirely? He doesn't know and for the moment he doesn't want to try and understand it. Jon merely gets one of the wooden swords and starts to hit the dummie in the way Sir Rodrik had taught him and Robb had corrected him a few times.

He doesn't know how much time passes with him exercising before his uncle comes to find him, he knows that he is sweating, a dull pain throbbing on his arms from the exercise. When he turns letting the wooden sword drop from his hand his grey eyes lock unto preoccupied grey ones.

"What is it?" he asks a little worried that his uncle had seen him practicing and found him lacking and wouldn't want to take him to the Wall.

Benjen Stark sighs not wanting to say what he is about to his nephew, he knows Jon had been expecting to make the journey to the wall with him, but with the way things were happening further North, Benjen knows he can't stay for much longer. "I am leaving tonight."

Jon frowns thinking that they would travel in a few days away, he knows that if he leaves without speaking to his siblings they will be wroth at him, especially his little sister. "Uhm, ok, I will gather my things" he hopes that Arya understands that he had to go towards a better fate than being subjected to the 'kindness' of Catelyn.

Benjen puts his hand on Jon's shoulder, stopping his nephew when he starts to walk, Jon looks a little worried with being stopped "No, Jon. You are not coming with me"

"Uncle Bejen…" Jon pleads and Benjen shakes his head, Jon couldn't go with him to his mission, he couldn't travel that far North, not when he still didn't know the dangers that existed that North up.

"My brothers will take you to the Wall, if that is still what you want" Benjen could see that his nephew would start to tell him the many reasons he thought he should take the black, but Benjen didn't want that life for his nephew. He wanted Jon to have a family of his own, to know the love of a woman, to love, to know that there is freedom outside of Winterfell without the need to take the black "you will have time to decide when you get there as you are going by choice so I need you to think long and hard about it Jon."

Jon sees that now is not the time for him to tell his uncle how much he knows that his path lies on him taking the black and going to the Wall, so he only tells him "I will, uncle Benjen, I promise."

Afterwards, when he is at the Wall this moment will play on repeat in his mind and he will begin to question everything that started to happen in his life since the moment the royals appeared at his home.

The Lions should have never entered the North, because the North remembers.

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be multi chapter and it is the first one I have done, so bear me with me. I welcome criticism and if you find anything wrong here, please let me know. I don't have a beta. I still don't know how often I will be posting, I have already a bunch of things written, but I'm still editing and writing a little bit more so is less drabblish.


End file.
